


Letting Go

by baekhhyuns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Baekhyun - Freeform, Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, Byun Baekhyun-centric, EXO - Freeform, Flowers, Friendship, Friendzone, Gay, Homosexuality, Lost Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Mentioned Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun - Freeform, Oh Sehun-centric, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sebaek - Freeform, Sehun - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekhhyuns/pseuds/baekhhyuns
Summary: Sehun sente-se sozinho e está farto de iludir corações alheios em tentativas falhadas de tapar o vazio dentro de si. Baekhyun faz o seu coração acelerar, mas o sentimento não é recíproco. As tulipas vermelhas que dá a Sehun não têm significado algum e o brilho nos seus olhos é dirigido a outro alguém. Sehun ama-o, mas precisa deixa-lo ir.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> bem vindos <3
> 
> está postada nos meus outros perfis (@baekhyuns no spirit/ink e @baekhhyuns no wattpad)
> 
> boa leitura <3

** O significado das tulipas vermelhas. **

#### Oh Sehun

A noite está fria como o meu coração. E tu, deitado na minha carpete azul escura de barriga para cima, balanças as pernas no ar com um sorriso singelo nos lábios. Sei que se estivesses a ouvir os meus pensamentos dirias o quanto é irónico eu dizer uma coisa destas. Que sempre fui o insensível que rola os olhos e não quer saber de corações ou sentimentos, que sempre acreditei que essas coisas nunca aconteceriam comigo. Talvez eu pudesse desabafar contigo mais uma vez, depois das mil e uma anteriores, e tu ainda estarias disposto a ouvir-me quebrar o silêncio com soluços e frustrações. Dizer, com lágrimas nos olhos, que estou farto de estar sozinho e que o vazio cá dentro dói. Sei que me compreendes e que não tens solução para este problema mas, como nas mil e uma vezes anteriores, proferirias no teu tom de voz doce que a vida é um poço estranho de sentimentos e só estou sozinho porque ainda não conheci a pessoa certa.

Sinto mais uma vez vontade de te beijar, mas não beijo. As sombras projetadas na parede do meu quarto, o vento que uiva lá fora e o rock triste que toca baixinho, todos me dizem que eu devia. Mas não o faço. Sei que se fosses outra pessoa eu sequer hesitaria em segurar a tua mão e entrelaçar os nossos dedos, enganando-te a ti e a mim mesmo. Talvez eu até acabasse por realmente te beijar e fazer amor contigo nesta noite que me congela os ossos, mergulhando de cabeça num oceano escuro com cheiro a desgosto e mentiras e te afundando comigo num futuro triste e falso. Mas quem está aqui não é uma pessoa qualquer a quem minto com facilidade sobre sentimentos; és tu. Não preciso me enganar a mim mesmo para saber que o sentimento é real. 

Estás no chão do meu quarto como todas as noites. Olhas o teto perdido nos teus sonhos e projetos futuros, o brilho nos olhos e aura mágica que nunca te abandonam. Não aguento olhar para ti então deixo-me cair para trás na cama desfeita, que ainda emana o teu cheiro fresco da noite que dormiste aqui. Um calor fervoroso queima em mim e sinto-me tomado pelos sentimentos de desespero e frustração. Fecho os olhos com mais força como se isso levasse embora as minhas vontades. Quero privar-me a mim mesmo de sentir. Assim como os meus sentimentos crescem involuntariamente, como as flores que florescem no jardim atrás da tua casa, o meu coração vai-se partindo aos poucos. As tulipas vermelhas, que colhes todas as primaveras e arrumas num ramo bonito para me entregar, sempre murcham antes de eu colocar no vaso com água, mas continuam na estante porque foste tu que as colheste. Porque não tentas fazer o mesmo e aceitas os meus sentimentos?

Os suspiros profundos de quem não é bom o suficiente são quase mais altos do que a música que ecoa, a playlist que tanto amas e sempre queres escutar. Olho para ti pelo canto do olho e vejo que também me olhas, o único olhar que me derreteu em vinte solitários anos. Há uma explosão dentro de mim, uma mistura de bom e mau, de porto seguro e perigo. Perco-me na minha própria confusão, lutando contra a vontade de te perguntar o que sou para ti. O que todos os sorrisos, dedos entrelaçados e músicas partilhadas significam de verdade. A vontade de te dizer o que sinto faz o coração bater tão alto que não sei como não o escutas. Mas quando quebras o nosso contacto visual os segundos de coragem dissipam-se no ar como se nunca tivessem existido. As palavras que estava prestes a proferir desvaneceram-se, deixando entre aquelas quatro paredes inúmeras coisas por declarar. Sei o que pensas. O sorriso que tens agora nos lábios já não é dirigido a mim. 

— Preciso sair, _baby_. Vou ver o Chanyeol.

O que podia eu fazer? Um sorriso sarcástico tomou conta dos meus lábios como se zombasse de mim mesmo. Senti mais um bocadinho da minha alma fugir por entre sentimentos não correspondidos, passando pela pequena fresta aberta da janela do quarto e perdendo-se lá fora, rodopiando e partindo-se como vidro ao cair no chão. O gosto da desilusão estava-me na boca. Quis apertar-te nos meus braços para não te ver ir, mas permaneci deitado. O olhar focado no teto ajudava a evitar as lágrimas que apenas tu havias visto caírem dos meus olhos. O sentimento de inutilidade nutria em mim com uma rapidez macabra e se as paredes do quarto estavam realmente a encolher só Deus sabe — sentia-me cada vez mais esmagado pela rejeição. Desejei que fosses embora, que desaparecesses da minha vida e que nunca mais voltasses. Desejei nunca te ter conhecido.

— Baekhyun. Sabes que te amo, certo?

Pronunciei-me num sussurro, combatendo a dor e o choro que se formavam nos meus olhos sem eu querer.

— Claro que sei, Hunie! Também te amo. És o meu melhor amigo. Agora tenho de ir, o Chanyeol está à espera, está bem?

O brilho nos teus olhos intensificou quando disseste o nome dele e nesse momento, como uma facada impiedosa que atravessou o meu corpo, tive a certeza de que o teu coração não era e nunca foi meu. A nuvem melancólica que pairava sobre mim ria-se enquanto eu pegava as tulipas que embelezavam o meu quarto e as estendia na tua direção. Era patético. 

— Dá as minhas tulipas ao Chanyeol. O significado delas não se destina a mim, e sim a ele.

Tu sorriste lindamente como um verdadeiro príncipe. Antes que me arrependesse de te deixar ir abandonas-te o meu quarto com as tulipas na mão, como um pássaro que esteve preso a vida toda. A minha felicidade e alma seguiram-te. Sozinho e desamparado. Permiti-me chorar, desabando todo o monte de sentimentos que tinha reservados apenas para ti. Abri a janela por completo e deixei a noite levar consigo o resto daquilo que eu não daria a mais ninguém. És mais feliz com ele. Afinal o que era amor para mim nada disso era para ti. Era ridículo ao ponto de ser dependente de ti, pois me levaste contigo quando foste embora e aqui só estava um corpo. Forcei-me a entrar no teu coração, coração este que não tinha um espaço para mim. No final, sou só algo dispensável quando o assunto é amor.

A lua brilha, mas não tanto quanto tu. Ainda te vejo a correr ao longe pelas ruas pouco iluminadas, como se fosse o desfecho de um drama romântico. Acenei mesmo que não estivesses a olhar para mim, como se aquela fosse uma despedida eterna. Deixar-te ir é a nossa resposta. Deixar-te ir como deixo as lágrimas caírem dos meus olhos num desespero quase fatal. O meu coração dói mas não éramos destinados. Quero ver-te feliz — que seja com ele. Deixo-te ir e levar contigo as tulipas vermelhas que me deste porque para ti elas representam Chanyeol. Nesta noite estou a terminar contigo algo que nunca existiu. Deixo-te voar e ser livre dos meus braços, onde sinto que te prendi este tempo todo. Deixo-te ir e levar contigo o meu coração porque não o quero dar a mais ninguém.

Desapareces no fundo da rua e sei que te perdi. Sinto-me cansado de estar em prantos e oiço o corpo gritar por descanso. Apenas vai. Vai e não te preocupes comigo. Vai e não te arrependas, nem olhes para trás. Vai e ama-o como eu te amei.

Baekhyun, amar-te dói, então desisto. 


End file.
